


The reason is You

by sky_roxas



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_roxas/pseuds/sky_roxas
Summary: A year into being a demon and Ciel had had enough of Sebastian's cold demeanor. It was time to take matters into his own hands.





	The reason is You

Ciel Phantomhive was given eternity, he was gifted a life beyond time and an escape from death. All of these,when presented to a normal human, would be like winning an impossible jackpot, and human as selfish as they are will grab at the chance. But Ciel Phantomhive was no ordinary human, well not anymore. Turned into a demon against his will by Alois Trancy and now forever hated by the person he cared for the most, His demon butler Sebastian.

A year into his new demonling life he was contemolating his decision in setting the demon free or not. Ciel knew that if he held Sebastian captive he might die of starvation with the contract still in order and the bloody idiot refused to take side contracts to keep his being fed. So it was either set him free or let him die. Either way both options include the older demon to leave his side.  
On a fine day in London, Ciel lounged in the inn they had rented, he had wanted to go back to the human world to think things through and Sebastian couldn't care less of what his master had in mind.

The demon butler hardly cared anymore, as if his life had just ended there, that day he was turned into a demon. Ciel still remembered his butlers smirks, his witty comeback and jokes just to jest his young master, he could still remember Sebastian's smile every so often, now though all of that was non existent, as if blown away by the winds of fate.

The young demon wouldn't admit it but he hated how they are now, a stark contrast to their relationship before. Sebastian was cold and distant, he was eerily quiet and reserved, only speaking when necessary or to answer a question. His face bore an expression that told how kich weight the demom was carrying om his back, the weight Ciel had unintentionally put. He didn't want ANY of this, he told the bloody sod to hurry up and eat his soul before any external intervention brought them apart and because of the demon's posessiveness on his soul, Alois (the bastard) found a way out for Ciel. Maybe Alois did succeed, he broight Sebasyian to his slow demise and Ciel to his eternal pain of loosing the one being that he loved.

He hated it...and he wanted to end it.

"Master, the carriage is here" Sebastian's monotone voice called out, Ciel turned, looking at how stiff Sebatian had become. A hollow demon devoid of his phantom spirit that the young demon once loved.  
At that instant, Ciel had finally decided what to do.

"Tell him to take us to the cementery"

Despote the seemingly cheery day, the ride towards the cementery was anything but. Sebastian sat stiffly, looking anywhere but his young master who looleked as if he were to make the biggest decision of his demon life. Ciel internally sighed, the faster it's done the better.

The cementery was quiet and still, as Ciel wanted it to be, he was going to need to do this away from prying eyes and wandering stares. sebastian followed in suite, trailing bwhind the yiund one as they walked from grave to grave until finally Ciel stopped. It was then that Sebatian had realized what grave his master stop at. It was his own, the gravestone stood with the letter engraved:

In memory of

Ciel Phantomhive, who had left way before his time.

Sebastian stood, shocked. Though he would never show thay emotion to his young master...not anymore.  
Ciel snorted, to see his own grave despote still living, though now not as a human, but as a vile creature chained to the earth and below. It was all a jest to him, they put so much effort in his burial, there were fresh flowers still by the side,placed there by none other than Elizabeth just recently, if they'd known he was still alive they'd pester him and never let go. But he was beyond that now and as unprepared as he was, he was ready to let go on his own.

"Sebastian" the young one called, the older demon placed a hand on his mock heart and answered a curt "Yes my lord?" in a tone Ciel was beginning to get used to depite getting hurt everytime he hears it. No. This was no time for his selfish desire, this was about their survival.

"I gave you an order back in the labrinth of roses, to remain my butler until you consumed my soul" he spoke softly.   
Sebastian couldn't help the frown on his face, it was as if his master was rubbing more salt into the wound and Sebastian hated it. Despite his endearment for the young demon he was still furious at being cheated out from consuming his soul and being forever bound to serve his kind. His anger heightened, yet, as a resepectable butler he answered.

"Yes master, i am aware, and as long as you have the contract I will forever serve you...till eternity"

Ciel smiled sadly, his back still facing Sebastian he needed to do this now before his courage goes crawling back to the depths of hell where he belonged.

A moment of silence...the air felt clammy and tight. And then suddenly.

"in that case" Ciel quickly turned, his right eye now uncovered to expose the mark, the mark he will soon miss. "i revoke my former order. Instead you will serve me until the contract is nullified"

Surprise, that was the first emotion Sebastian has ever shown in a year, though he couldn't blame the demon.

"Master?" Confusion, another emotion his butler was showing. He was finally beginning to come back. No more turning back now.

"Sebastian, I hereby nullify the contract"

Five words, five words were all it took for Sebastian to finally break from his long sulking. His master had just set him free...willingly and without any hesitation.

He could feel the mark on his hand burn slightly, his crimson eyes never leaving his master's blue one as the contract seal shimmered, his eye twitched as blood poured out and finally with the last set of sparks that left Sebastian's hand so did the seal on Ciel's eye.

He was free.

He was free.

Years passed after the unfortunate event of setting his butler free. Ciel, now a free roaming demon tried to live a normal life with the humans, engaging in conversations, building his name and even making contracts to sustain his existence. Now, ha was a sucessful business man at a toy company just like his human counter part. His love for business didn't cease and so did his love for the demon named Sebastian. He missed his loved one dearly, never a day passed where he'd wish Sebastian back again, despite that wish, he didn't regret ever setting the demom free.

And as the day turned into a peaceful night, Ciel took of his black coat and hung it on the stand. It had been a hard day, a meeting with the head of a company that wished to work alongside him and merge their companies together. Despite the offer, he refused. Using his newly demon skills in finding inside sources and found that the company was hiding a very dirty secret,one he didn't wish to be entangled with. Never a chance to sully his name.

His new house was small yet cozy,  a huge difference from his former manor where although big was a bit lonely. Here he could think, he could be himself and no one would dare bring him down. Ciel made his way towards the balcony to a view overlooking the city, the light below from candles in homes and streetlights reminded him of the galaxy, the whole world at his feet.   
He shook his head, No. It wasn't what he wanted.  
In the stillness of the night a voice broke his trip down memory lane.

"Forgive the intrusion"

Ciel smiled, he knew that voice anywhere even in the depths of hell when your own voice gets drowned out by millions of damned souls this voice here was one he'll never fail to recognize.

"Took you long enough"

Warm hands wrapped him from behind as a chin came to rest on top of his head. "Did you honestly think i'd stay away after that stunt you pulled on me little one?" a gentle kiss graced his head and he smiled, his hand coming to rest on the arms that embraced him.

"Honestly speaking i didn't think you'd have the balls to ever come back" it was a terifying thought, but one Ciel was relieved was proved wrong by the demon now present in his vicinity.

" I see your sense of humor hasn't change one bit" Sebastian murmured in the young one hair, taking in that familiar scent that he missed so much.

Ciel turned to face the demon that had placed a beat in his cold dead heart. Looking at him now, the effect was mutual to the older demon.

"You're obviously here for a reason. Tell me Sebastian, what do you require from me?" Ciel challenged, a smirk present in face.

In that moment, a warm yet small kiss was planted to the young one's lips. Tender yet full, a kiss despite short held millions of emotions that Sebastian tried to convey to his former master.

"I require nothing but an answer"

Ciel remained silent, Sebastian wasn't finished talking.

"Ciel Phantomhive, will you be my mate for eternity?"

A smile adorned the young one's lips. Their prior contract was strong, a strong bind between a master and servant but now, Ciel realized, that he was going to be in a much stronger bind with the one he loved the most. And it was worth more than any other contract in the world.

Ciel's answer was but a persistent kiss in the older demon's lips.

The deal was sealed and there was no turning back.

Not that he'd ever want to turn back from this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work in my wattpad account. M.Zanderz   
> Username: @SeveredM


End file.
